


Apple Cake (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Doting!Jacob, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot, happy feels, sleepy!newt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Nourrissant Newt, il sourit quand elle passe ses lèvres, enlevant les miettes avec son pouce. Heureusement, il est boulanger et cela lui permet de contenter la plupart des envies dues à la grossesse de Newt.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 6





	Apple Cake (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

Newt s’agite dans leur lit, les membres dans tous les sens alors qu’il essaie de s’installer confortablement. Une de ses mains caresse la rondeur de son ventre, et avec l’autre il s’évente grâce à un éventail en papier. Jacob ne l’envie pas. Mais, il n’y a pas une part de lui qui ne souhaite pas alléger sa souffrance.

"Prend de cela." Dit-il, coupant une part de cake à la pomme. Nourrissant Newt, il sourit quand elle passe ses lèvres, enlevant les miettes avec son pouce. Heureusement, il est boulanger et cela lui permet de contenter la plupart des envies dues à la grossesse de Newt. Mais celles qu’il ne pouvait pas, comme lorsque Newt lui demande des choses comme des Grenouilles en Chocolat, il demandait à Queenie qui lui en a donné avec un sourire et un rire.

Newt soupire, roulant sur son côté. Jacob prit le relais pour l’éventer sans qu’il ne demande, remuant le papier plié au-dessus du dos humide de sueur de Newt. Il se sent aussi humide à cause de la chaleur de l’été, ne désirant rien de plus que d’aller dans la piscine la plus proche et prendre un long bain. A la place, il considère se faufiler dans un des enclos quand il ira dans la valise pour nourrir les animaux.

"Tu me gâtes trop," murmure Newt. Ses cils battent contre ses pommettes. Jacob s’illumine à la louange, se baissant pour presser un baiser contre son épaule tachetée.

"Tu rendre heureux me rend heureux. Donc, je suppose que je fais suffisamment pour nous gâter tous les deux," dit Jacob entrelaçant leur main, "Tu veux te baigner pendant que je nourris les créatures ?"

Newt sourit, hochant la tête doucement contre l’oreiller. Jacob l’embrasse à nouveau. S’abaissant, il presse une série de baisers sur le ventre de Newt, murmurant son amour pour leur enfant. "Je laisse le cake à la pomme sur la table. Tu le finis ?"

"Okay," soupire Newt, les yeux fermés. Jacob secoue la tête. Il le réveillera dans quelques instants.


End file.
